


Stars

by wemightfall



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Kara and Cat looking at the stars.





	Stars

It was just another night, when Cat was standing on the balcony, Supergirl right next to her. Cat was looking up at the sky and watching the stars. “The stars look especially lovely tonight, don't they?”

It's the first thing anyone has said this evening. Kara looks up too and smiles. “I guess”, she says. “I’ve always at the same time loved and hated looking at the stars. They remind me of home, but at the same time, the memory hurts too much.” 

Cat doesn't answer, she just moves a little bit to the side and lays her arm around Kara's waist. They stand there like this, for what seems like an eternity or maybe just seconds. 

“You know, I learned that looking at the night sky together is considered romantic on this planet”, Kara says. Cat smiles. “Is that so?” And before anyone can say anything more, they're kissing and the stars shine bright above them.


End file.
